Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{1}{7}+2\dfrac{3}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {2} + {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} + {2} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=6 + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Add the fractions: $= 6+\dfrac{4}{7}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 6\dfrac{4}{7}$